Z-501
by Mel.2004
Summary: "La era de los Maestros ha terminado. ¡Una nueva era de igualdad ha comenzado!". AU. Asami Sato es criada por su padre para unirse a los igualitarios. Ahora, a los dieciocho años, finalmente es una de ellos y tiene la tarea más importante de todas: custodiar al Avatar, a quien tienen como prisionera. M para violencia y situaciones sexuales posteriores. KORRASAMI.
1. ¿Z-501?

**AVATAR: THE LEGEND OF KORRA, NO ME PERTENECE.  
**  
 ***La imagen de portada no es de mi autoría***

* * *

Los rayos del sol se colaban por las rendijas de las persianas, iluminando poco a poco la gran habitación.  
El reloj marcaba las 05:59 am y, un minuto después, la alarma comenzó a sonar. Una mano no tardó en callar ese molesto sonido.  
Asami Sato frota suavemente sus ojos, suspirando. Se sienta sobre la cama y se despereza.  
Camina hasta su baño para ducharse de una vez y, minutos después, sale ya vestida. Se sienta frente al espejo y se maquilla como lo hacía diariamente. Mira nuevamente el reloj y baja a la cocina para desayunar.

Lo primero que ve es a su padre sentado allí, leyendo el periódico.  
–Buenos días papá – dice sentándose frente a él.  
El gran empresario, Hiroshi Sato, deja a un lado el periódico.  
–Buenos días hija – responde.  
Una de las empleadas no tarda en traer y servir el desayuno.  
Asami come un par de tostadas, mientras su padre vuelve a fijar su atención en el periódico.  
La joven de tez blanca respira tranquilamente y trata de controlar su nerviosismo. Su padre se levanta dejando a un lado el desayuno a medio terminar, y ella siente su corazón latir rápidamente.  
–Es hora – se limita a decir, mientras Asami se levanta de su asiento y ambos salen de la mansión.

Hiroshi sube al Satomovil y su hija se ubica en el asiento del acompañante. Comienza a conducir en completo silencio, mientras la joven de tez blanca siente su nerviosismo aumentar. Trata de enfocar su vista en el paisaje, diciéndose a sí misma que todo iría bien.  
Los minutos pasaban mientras cada vez se alejaban más de la Ciudad. Finalmente, casi cuarenta minutos después, Hiroshi detiene la marcha del Satomovil. Ambos bajan y Asami observa a su alrededor. Lo único que había allí era un terreno baldío. La tierra era seca y con varias grietas, varios animales abandonados eran la única vida que parecía estar allí.  
A varios metros, una enorme prisión seguía en pie. Su estructura estaba intacta, aunque todo aquello era una desolación. La cerca que la rodeaba y las pequeñas torres donde los guardias hacían la vigila nocturna estaban, a simple vista, en buen estado.  
– ¿Es aquí? – pregunta ella.  
Su padre asiente suavemente.  
–Sólo en este lugar tan desolado, en este ambiente de mala muerte podemos pasar de ser percibidos – explica – a los ojos de Ciudad Republica, compré el terreno donde está esta prisión abandonada para fundar una sede de "Industrias Futuro".  
Hiroshi camina hacia el edificio y Asami lo sigue de cerca. Al llegar a la puerta principal, un hombre los recibe. El señor Sato hace entrega de las llaves del Satomovil, ordenando al hombre que lo cuide y aparque en otro lado.  
Asami camina para entrar a la prisión, pero su padre la detiene en un momento.  
–Asami… – dice mirando a su hija a los ojos –…quiero que sepas que estoy orgulloso de lo que vas a hacer.  
La joven Sato sonríe ante la aprobación de su padre.  
–Gracias papá – dice.

Ambos caminan dentro de la prisión. Asami observa que, para su sorpresa, el interior de la prisión estaba remodelado y funcionando. Trató de ocultar su sorpresa al pasar por la zona de las celdas y ver que estaban ocupadas, todas ellas. Jóvenes y adultos, personas de todas las edades y con rostro de tristeza absoluta ocupaban las pequeñas y sucias celdas. Tragó saliva al ver a una mujer con una pequeña niña encerradas allí. Ciertos sentimientos de arrepentimiento comenzaban a aparecer en ella.  
Caminan hasta un cuarto que en su puerta tenía un cartel que indicaba "vestuarios".  
–Necesito que te cambies – dice su padre, dándole una pequeña llave – tu uniforme está en el casillero 15.  
Asami asiente y se mete al cuarto. Camina hasta el casillero con el número que le había dado su padre y suspira. Lo abre y ve el uniforme color pardo. Lentamente comienza a cambiarse, mientras a su mente llegan las imágenes de las personas que había visto minutos antes.  
Hiroshi no puede ocular su sonrisa al ver a su hija salir con el uniforme.  
–Hoy es el día – dice sonriendo – hoy te conviertes en una igualitaria.

* * *

Asami estaba sentada en la oficina que había ocupado su padre. Era muy amplia, por lo que imaginaba que había pertenecido a alguien importante dentro de los cargos de la policía.  
Ya había recorrido toda la prisión, aprendiendo todas las reglas de allí.  
La joven de tez blanca suspira. Sabía que todos los prisioneros eran maestros que habían abusado, como siempre, de los que no tenían sus mismas capacidades. Aun así, no entendía que hacían allí ancianos, hasta incluso algunos niños. No representaban ninguna amenaza ¿O sí?  
– ¿Cuál será mi tarea? – pregunta alejando los pensamientos y dudas de su mente.  
Su padre suspira antes de hablar.  
–Como habrás visto, tenemos muchos prisioneros aquí. 500 para ser exactos. Tres cuartas partes son ciudadanos comunes, y el resto son personas consideradas "de un cargo importante"… Bueno, aunque todas ellas son la misma lacra social – dice con desprecio y cierta superioridad – tenemos muchos guardias ocupados de distintos sectores de la cárcel. Hay tres zonas: A, B y C. Ven, te guiaré a tu zona de trabajo.

Hiroshi se levanta y Asami lo sigue. Caminan hasta el sótano de la cárcel, donde guardaban todos los uniformes y demás suministros.  
– ¿Trabajaré aquí? – pregunta confundida la joven. No pretendía empezar desde arriba, pero tampoco imaginaba eso.  
El hombre ríe suavemente.  
–No todo es lo que parece – es lo único que dice. Camina hasta un monitor y escribe un par de números. Toca un botón e inmediatamente el suelo de allí se abre, revelando un túnel secreto.  
Antes de que la joven de tez blanca tenga la oportunidad de impresionarse, su padre la hace entrar allí junto a él. Segundos después la puerta secreta vuelve a cerrarse, dejando todo como estaba.

Asami observa el largo pasillo que tenia frente a ella, iluminado por antorchas. Todo estaba hecho de metal sólido.  
–Bienvenida a la zona "Z" – dice su padre.  
– ¿Z? – pregunta – pero me has dicho que sólo son tres zonas.  
–Sólo hay tres zonas – dice tomándola de los hombros – ninguna de las personas de aquí tiene conocimiento de esto. Sólo unos pocos elegidos lo saben. Para los demás solo hay tres zonas y 500 prisioneros… Asami tu eres mi orgullo, confió plenamente en ti… Es por eso que serás la encargada del prisionero 501.  
– ¿501? – susurra la joven confundida.  
–Nadie debe saber de esto Asami – dice Hiroshi – nadie. Para los demás, tú sólo trabajaras en el almacén, ordenando todos los uniformes.  
–Entiendo – asiente ella – no voy a defraudarte, papá  
El hombre sonríe y besa la frente de su hija. Señala al fondo del pasillo, donde había una enorme puerta de metal.  
–Allí está la persona de la que estarás a cargo – dice – metal reforzado. La persona en cuestión no es capaz de hacer metal-control. Aún así, cada dos horas una persona viene y bloquea su chi. Tú te encargaras de cuidarla durante el día.  
–P-Pero, no entiendo – dice Asami finalmente – ¿Quién es el prisionero 501? ¿Quién es esa persona tan importante?  
Hiroshi sonríe victoriosamente antes de hablar.  
–El Avatar – dice – tendrás a tu cargo al Avatar.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _¡Historia nueva! :D_  
 _Si, lo sé. ¿Porque Mel se empeña en hacer fics nuevos si ni siquiera termina los que ya tiene? Pues... Ni yo lo se XD_

 _Bueno, como habrán notado este es un Korrasami diferente. Asami es una igualitaria y debe vigilar a Korra. Obviamente toma lugar en el libro 1, y es un AU, donde Kora no conoce a nadie del equipo Avatar._


	2. Primer día

**AVATAR: THE LEGEND OF KORRA, NO ME PERTENECE.**

 ***La imagen de portada no es de mi autoría***

* * *

Asami suspira mientras juega con sus manos. Su padre la había dejado sola en ese túnel minutos atrás. Su primer turno ya había comenzado y ella estaba sentada a un costado de la celda.  
La gran puerta de metal le impedía ver hacia el interior y durante el tiempo que estaba ahí casi no había oído ningún ruido.  
 _"¿Y si está muerta?"_ piensa, comenzando a ponerse paranoica.  
Suspira mientras piensa en el posible peligro que correría si el Avatar logra escapar, aunque prácticamente no sabía nada acerca de esa persona. Hace años, había trascendido la información de que el nuevo Avatar era mujer y que había nacido en la Tribu Agua. Desde ese momento, El Loto Blanco se había encargado de entrenarla allí. Poco y nada se sabía de ella. No conocía su rostro, aunque podía imaginar su apariencia física, típica de la tribu agua.

El único reloj de la habitación marca las 12:00 y Asami se tensa un poco. La hora del almuerzo había llegado.  
Se levanta y camina hasta la bandeja que su padre ya le había dejado previamente. Una fruta, algo de arroz y una brocha de carne.  
 _"¿Cómo puede vivir con esto?"_ se pregunta la joven, mientras caminaba a la puerta.  
Deja la bandeja a un lado y abre con la llave que tenía. Inmediatamente la celda comienza a iluminarse.

El cuarto era de tamaño mediano. Cierra la puerta y enciende el interruptor de la luz.  
Una pequeña bombilla apenas lograba iluminar el cuarto. Ya en la claridad, observa que había una puerta dentro de ese cuarto e imaginó que conectaba al baño.  
Su vista se posa en el otro extremo de la habitación y ve a una persona sentada en una esquina. Ocultaba su rostro abrazando sus piernas y no emitía sonido alguno. Una cadena amarraba su tobillo derecho a la pared.  
–Hora de la comida – habla Asami, fingiendo un tono de autoridad.  
Tal como le había dicho su padre, baja la bandeja y la patea hasta la joven. La morena no se inmuta y la joven Sato suspira. Algo dentro de ella la lleva a agacharse y acercarse a ella.  
–Debes comer – le dice, aunque esta vez en un tono más dulce.  
El Avatar reacciona y en un rápido movimiento patea el rostro de Asami con su pie libre.  
La joven Sato cae hacia atrás, golpeando su cabeza. Cuando se sienta de nuevo, observa los ojos azules de la morena llenos de ira.  
Le da una fuerte bofetada al Avatar.  
-Escoria de maestros – dice y se percata que ya comenzaba a sonar y expresarse como su padre.  
La morena toca la mejilla donde había sido golpeada, frotándola.

Asami toma la bandeja y se la lanza a la morena, desparramando todo lo que había en esta. Le dedica una mirada de odio antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta con llave.  
Suspira mientras toca su cabeza y cuando mira su mano, ve rastro de sangre en esta. Toma un paño, lo moja en agua y comienza a limpiar su pequeña herida.

* * *

La joven Sato estaba sentada a un costado de la puerta de la celda. Hacía más de tres horas que estaba allí y comenzaba a aburrirse. Le encantaría tener una radio y escuchar música, pero no estaba permitido. El Avatar no debía tener ningún contacto con el mundo exterior, nada que le dé esperanzas.  
De repente, una voz se oye.  
–Igualitaria – se oye desde dentro de la celda. Era la primera vez que oía su voz, y también la primera vez que se referían a ella como "igualitaria".  
Sacude su cabeza rápidamente y se acerca a la puerta. La abre y asoma su cabeza.  
– ¿Qué quieres? – pregunta de forma brusca.  
–Necesito ir al baño – dice la morena luego de callar unos segundos.

La joven de tez blanca suspira y entra al cuarto. Cierra la puerta y se acerca a la joven Avatar. La morena se levanta y se pone de espaldas, ya conociendo de memoria el procedimiento.  
Asami observa sus brazos llenos de moretones y heridas, producto del constante bloqueo de chi al que era sometida. Cierra sus ojos antes de suspirar y hacer los movimientos que bien conocía, bloqueando una vez más su chi. Su propio padre le había enseñado a hacerlo.  
Escucha cómo la morena reprime un sonido de dolor, pero no le importaba. Se lo merecía.  
La joven Sato desata la cadena que la amarraba a la pared.  
–Tienes cinco minutos – es lo único que dice.  
La joven camina hacia el baño con algo de dificultad. Asami observa la ropa que vestía algo holgada y supuso que ya había perdido varios kilos… Era de imaginarse, con lo que le daban de comer.  
Escucha la puerta cerrarse y espera, suspirando.  
Minutos después, la morena sale del baño y mira a Asami.  
–Vamos, no tengo todo el día – habla la joven Sato.  
La morena se acerca y cuando está a un metro de distancia, da media vuelta. Asami le coloca la cadena rápidamente, tratando de ser precavida. La morena no mostraba signo de lucha, a excepción del golpe que le había dado horas atrás. Seguramente llevaban mucho tiempo golpeándola y sometiéndola para tenerla así  
Se aleja del Avatar y cierra la puerta nuevamente.

Tres horas más pasan en total aburrimiento, hasta que su turno finaliza. Asami camina fuera del túnel, saliendo hacía el almacén que servía como tapadera.  
Encuentra a su padre allí, esperándola.  
– ¿Cómo te ha ido? – pregunta Hiroshi.  
–Bien – se limita a responder.  
Su padre sonríe y palmea su espalda.  
– ¿Quién es la otra persona que custodia al Avatar? – pregunta intrigada Asami, sabiendo que ella la cuidaba de día y alguien más de noche.  
–Te refieres a mí – se oye una voz en la habitación y una persona entra caminando lentamente.

Asami observa por primera vez al hombre de quien su padre tantas maravillas había hablado. Hasta ese momento, sólo lo había visto en fotos y carteles.  
–Señor Amon – dice haciendo una reverencia. Su padre siempre le había dicho que debido a él todas las injusticias acabarían, y debía mostrar agradecimiento por eso.  
–Ella es mi hija, Asami – habla orgulloso Hiroshi.  
Amon observa a Asami y se percata de su herida en la frente, al límite del comienzo de su cabello.  
– ¿Qué te sucedió en la cabeza? – pregunta.  
Asami se siente más nerviosa que nunca. ¡Qué vergüenza! Admitir que en su primer día de trabajo ya había bajado la guardia.  
– ¿Acaso te ha golpeado? – pregunta su padre, con ira en sus ojos.  
–Si – suspira Asami – fue mi descuido. No volverá a suceder.  
–Nunca debes bajar la guardia – la reprende el hombre enmascarado – y no debes subestimarla.  
– ¡Esa escoria! – dice furioso Hiroshi para luego mirar a Amon – debe ser castigada. ¡No voy a permitir que dañe a mi hija!  
–Me encargaré de eso – responde el hombre antes de activar el mecanismo para abrir la puerta y bajar al túnel.  
Asami observa a Amon, antes de que la puerta vuelva a cerrarse y desaparezca de su vista.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Aquí traigo el segundo capítulo de la historia... Agradezco sus reviews :3_

 _¡Saludos!_


End file.
